Lilith Vs Manchester Black
Lilith of Darkstalkers (nominated by B8ited) takes on Manchester Black of DC Comics (Nominated by MP999) Intro (Swansong for a Raven, 0:00-0:40) Lilith is gliding down a forest area, flying through trees and occasionally spyhopping above them to look for opponents. She lands in a large one and peeks out, seeing what appears to be a small girl flying towards a man in the far distance. Lilith: There are children in this game? I’d have no qualms about seducing anyone else, but... well, I better stay out of sight for now. ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXmtgXeIZX0 The 13th Caesar, 0:10-0:44) ???: Too late for that, love. She turns around and sees Manchester Black sitting in a branch beside her. Black: Followed you with me brain. I can read your every move, and every move from the other 30 people in here. Or, rather, the other 26 people. We’ve had a couple bouts already. And, like you, not all of them are people. Lilith: Well then. Are you here to have some fun? She winks at him seductively, but he brushes it off. Black: I’m here to kill people so I can kill the Man of Steel. Sorry bird, but no cheap whore’s gonna get me knickers in a knot. Mad, she leaps at him, but suddenly she stops, unable to move. Black kicks her out of the tree. Black: Ah ah ah, can’t have that, can we? What would your sister think of you getting all uptight like that, eh? Let’s finish this without a fuss. FIGHT!!! (The 13th Caesar, 3:07-3:47) 60 Lilith flies at Manchester and begins to punch him, but he deflects all the blows with his arms. Catching Lilith’s fists, he spits his cigarette into her face, causing her to flinch, and follows it with a headbutt and a kick to the jaw. 55 As Lilith gets up, Black is no longer there. She stands confused, when Black appears behind her out of nowhere and punches her in the back of the head before disappearing. As she staggers forward, he appears in front of her, grabbing her head and bringing it down, kneeling her in the face. He vanishes in a puff of smoke, and two of the trees come to life. As a shocked Lilith looks on, they grab her by the arms and hold her in place as Pyron appears, towering over the forest, and punches her with enough force to leave a giant crater. 48 Lilith screams while Black stands over her. It was all an illusion, but it is still taking a toll on her. He prepares to stomp on her head before Lilith turns into a swarm of bats and flies behind him. As she turns to see him, the illusion is broken, and her wings turn into a missile launcher of sorts and fire at him. Black waves his hands and the bullets are dispelled, but Lilith runs into him. Using her wings on her boots as two scythes, she kicks Black twice before impaling him with a series of spears sprouting from her back. After a short hop into the air, she shadow kicks him into the ground and shoots a dark blast at him, followed by a slow-moving flying frog surrounded by hearts. 39 Black gets up and kicks the frog-thing beyond the horizon and waves his hands. With a gesture, the surrounding trees are stripped of all their leaves, and he manipulates them in a spiral pattern before sending them all flying at Lilith. While she cuts some of them down, she is not fast enough to block them all, and is struck thousands of times. Black snaps his fingers and Lilith collapses in a seizure, where Black runs up and kicks her back. Uprooting a tree with his telekinesis, he throws it at Lilith, who is barely able to cut it in half. 28 Lilith pirouettes towards Black, her wings spinning around her like a blade, and knocks hem back before one wing transforms into a giant hand and picks him up. The other wing turns into a bow, and she launches Black like an arrow into the ground. Raising her hand, a series of spears rise from the ground and impale Black, but he gets up regardless. With a clap of his hands, he shoots a blast towards Lilith, but she blocks it and picks him up before piledriving him into the ground. She tries to spear him again, but with a flick of his wrist a section of the ground rises to block her attack. His eyes then glow white, and in a puff of smoke, he disappears. Lilith looks confused before a psionic blast hits her from seemingly nowhere. (Archangel, 0:04-0:24) 20 The Hat appears and conjures up a tornado sucking Lilith into the air. As she gasps for breath, he punches her twice and transforms into Menagerie, and with a stab of her claws, Lilith is infested with poisonous parasites. Menagerie slashes Lilith a couple times before she transforms into Coldcast, and with a punch as powerful as a supernova, he brings Lilith to the ground, levelling the forest. As Lilith lies on the ground, Coldcast and the destroyed surroundings fade away, and Black reappears. Convinced his opponent is defeated, he turns to leave and light a cigarette. He stops when he senses Lilith standing behind him, but is too late to block a scythe-kick to the face. 7'' Lilith splits into two copies and gives Black a severe beatdown from the front and the back. As he falls to his knees, she grabs him by the head and flies up. Both copies give him a kiss on the cheek, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. ''1 They then cut him in half. K.O!!! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJ_i2D4f_Xg Morrigan's Theme) Lilith smiles and her mimic copy disappears. She begins to fly off to the mountains where she saw the other two combatants. Lilith: If all the competition is this easy, it looks like this game is going to be fun! Aftershock ???: The Darkstalker takes it. Pity, Black finally stepped into the limelight, but alas it doesn't appear his power to combat Superman translated well in my game. This melee's winner is Lilith, by Death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Lilith: 7 *Manchester Black: 6 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 5 *KO: 2 Follow Lilith's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees